eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Snogre
'The Snogre '''is an animated Eddsworld short released on 7 February, 2013. Plot The short begins with two pilots flying in a plane until they crash into a cloudburg, causing a can of nuclear waste to fall from the sky. Meanwhile, Edd and the others are building snowmen, when suddenly the nuclear waste falls onto Tom's snow monster and brings it to life. The snow monster breathes toxic waste onto all of Matt's snowman replicas and brings them to life as well, but unwittingly walking into a fireplace store and melt. Edd and Matt are about to be attacked by the snow monster, but then Tom shows up with a snow tank and blasts the snow monster, destroying it. Edd asks how he was able to make a snow tank so fast and as he does the snow falls off to reveal that Tom used a real tank. Afterward a scene is shown with bystanders being mutated by the nuclear waste and turning into zombies, followed by a cliffhanger for the next Eddisode. Cast *Tim Hautekiet as Edd *Matt Hargreaves as Matt *Tom Ridgewell as Tom *Paul ter Voorde as Paul (the co-pilot) *Todd Bryanton as Edd's snowman *Patryk Dudulewicz as Patryk (the pilot) *Jenna Marvet as Zombeh #1 *Stephen Massey as Zombeh #2 *Anthony McDowell as Zombeh #3 Video Trivia *This is the first Eddsworld animation released in 2013. **This also marks the first time in an Eddsworld animation with a cliffhanger for the next Eddisode after the credits. *This is the first non-two-part Eddsworld animation where Edd's voice is provided by Tim Hautekiet. **This is also the second non-two-part Eddsworld animation entirely animated by Paul ter Voorde (the first being Date Night). ***This is also the first time in an Eddsworld episode in which Paul animates the backgrounds, and provides a full voice for his character (the first time since Climate Change). *In the beggining of the episode, you can see on the plane that Paul's name tag is upside down, and there's a red button labeled "BACON" and a note that says "DON'T CRASH". *Outside the Captain Log Fireplace store is the billboard outside the Mega Tool Center from Hammer & Fail. **Also, outside the store are the characters from Bumming Crew. *In the beggining, Pong is being played on one of the computers. *This is the first time Tom has used a "Holy (noun) in a (noun)" line since WTFuture. *When Matt's snowmen are talking to each other, soundbytes of Matt's clones are borrowed from Space Face. *Before this episode was released, rumors have spread around the Eddsworld community about Tord making an appearance. *The reason for these rumors is most likely due to the fact that the number on the plane reads NORSKI, just like the license plate on Tord's car in 25ft under the seat. *At 1:24, Zach from Hellbenders is seen in one of the Snow Matts' mirrors in the bottom-right corner. **Also, when the Snow Matts walk into the fireplace store, a poster of Diwi can be seen inside. *This is the third time a tank marked CDT-01 has appeared, the first was Moving Targets and the second was MovieMakers . Gallery Screenshots tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo3_1280.jpg|A ''Norwegian plane. turd.png|Paul shouting. 388334_515311335170419_1029010099_n.png|Edd admiring a snowman. snowmatts.png|Matt and his snow army snogre.png|Snogre before mutation snogretitle.png|Tom and the Snogre snogre2.png|Mutated Snogre snogre3.png|"I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" snogre4.png|Magical Snowman Screenshot zpse997ccc5.jpg|Edd looking up at the Snogre snogre5.png|the Snow Matts are alive snogre6.png|The Captain's Log snogre7.png|Tom to the rescue! Tum.png|Winter Tom snogre8.png|Edd, Tom, Matt and the 'snow' tank snogre9.png|Paul's version of the 'Moving Targets' tank snogre10.png|Mutating into Zombehs Untitled.png|Cliffhanger for Fun Dead Behind the Scenes tumblr_mg4h03pPOe1rcw6seo1_1280.png tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo1_1280.jpg|Rough line art of the plane. tumblr_mgj3vx4tLN1rcw6seo2_1280.jpg|Darker line art of the plane (with clouds). tumblr_mgueb9vijJ1rcw6seo1_1280.png|An explosion being animated for the Snogre's death tumblr_mgueb9vijJ1rcw6seo2_1280.png Category:Episodes